


A Short Prose

by ruby_shooting_stars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Criticism is highly appreciated, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Other, hypershort drabbles i write once in a while, idk - Freeform, like they're super short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_shooting_stars/pseuds/ruby_shooting_stars
Summary: Short little pieces I write from prompts.





	1. Do Not Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I added paragraph spacing just because I could and because it's quite literally only six sentences.
> 
> Told you they're short.

“Do not leave me.” Frisbee.

 

When I throw, there’s a certain feeling of

fear 

in me. 

 

The wind is 

fickle,

and the frisbee is too. 

 

They can choose to leave together, 

 

to leave me behind. 

 

When I 

feel 

the wind on my skin, 

I feel both 

reassured

 

and terrified,

 

as though I have 

everything I care for 

with me, 

but 

it could leave

without a trace. 

 

So please, 

wind, 

frisbee, 

 

don’t leave me 

 

like everything else in my life has. 

 

 

Don’t leave me,

please.


	2. An Angel in a Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “He can change.” Angel. Storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during History. Can you tell?

A storm gathers in the far horizon. The angel, golden, watches it without caring for his safety. 

 

Why would he? He’s one of thousands.

 

He feels a certain calm in his heart as it approaches. As the wind rushes against his face, his long hair flutters around him, the rain battering him from all angles.  Lighting strikes around him, yet he still feels calm. Lighting fells the tree next to him, barely missing him and his wings. 

What he doesn’t know is that 

he isn’t. 

He isn’t one of thousands. 

 

He’s him, he’s unique, and he’s beautiful.

 

But no one ever told him that, so he stayed calm through the storm, waiting for the sweet relief of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried?? I swear I did for realsies


	3. Dangerous Addictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don’t trust everything you see.” Demon. A damsel in distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think it really worked out? Especially the damsel in distress part. I tried tho.

He enchanted her with his lips, his eyes, and his fingers. They moved her forward, forward, forward towards him. She was trapped, and he was her escape.

He was her escape.

With tantalizing fingers running through her hair and his lips brushing hers, she let herself become his. She fell into his grasp, into his eyes, into his trap.

And they fell  
and fell  
and fell…

 

And suddenly she wasn’t escaping, but trapped where she was again. But his lips, his eyes, his fingers, they kept calling for her, again and again, but she couldn’t stop.

She didn’t listen to his ugly voice, didn’t smell his horrid breath, but just saw and felt, and that was the cause of her own demise.


	4. A Sofa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I can fix this.” A very old sofa. A lonely farmer.

_Crack._

The roof fell down.

A leap away.

A crash on the sofa.

 

A minute.

 

Springs erupting, fluff everywhere.

Unhurt farmer.

Distraught mind.

 

A sofa.

A sofa from a father.

A sofa from a father who loved him.

A sofa from a father who loved him more than himself.

A sofa from a father who loved him more than himself, and died for his son.

 

Can I fix this?

 

A deep breath.

 

Yes.

 

I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is highly appreciated!! And if you have some time, I'd love if you could check out my other original works so I can get better!


End file.
